Returning Home
by applecherry
Summary: Because when everything else comes crashing in and it's all too overwhelming, you can only trust your heart to give you direction. Set at the end of the manga.
Takes place at the end of the manga. Major spoilers ahead.

 **Returning Home  
** Because when everything else comes crashing in and it's all too overwhelming, you can only trust your heart to give you direction.

"What's going to happen next?" Mikan wonders, staring out the window of her old bedroom.

After the thwarted kidnapping at the beach, the reunion with everyone, and her memories gradually returning, her uncle decided it was too dangerous if they stay outside any longer so they all soon returned to the academy. She had spent the rest of the day listening to Iinchou, Permy, and everyone update her about what happened in the past five years she was alice-free, what she had missed, and how they had missed her. They went around, meeting familiar faces, visiting memorable locations. Of course when they visited Central Town, she hadn't passed up the opportunity to get her favorite Howalon. It all added up to the pieces of the puzzle that was her memory.

After dinner was a little more somber. Mikan was appraised of the current situation with the Alice Hunters and with the Imai siblings. They will be resuming their mission to retrieve the siblings in two days. Until then, she will undergo retraining with the use of her alice and exploring its limitations, given her unique situation.

Her old room in the attic had been prepared upon her return. It looked and felt the same as she remembered, so she was able to settle in quickly. All that's left was for her to rest and sleep.

When she was finally left to herself, everything that had happened started to sink in.

She was happy, but she was sad. Her precious memories have returned and she was back with her friends. But that also meant reliving the loss of her mom, understanding the circumstances of her lost best friend, and leaving her grandfather once again.

She was excited, but she was confused. It empowered her that she was allowed to participate in getting her best friend back despite the danger. That meant they believed she could help them, and that she would be able to protect everyone else dear to her. But what's going to happen to them? What does it mean to be a quasi-alice? Would she be asked to return to the outside world again after their mission?

In a few paces, she reaches the foot of her bed and lets herself fall backwards, arms wide open. Mikan stares at the ceiling, as if it has the answers she seeks, all the while replaying what happened in the last twenty-four hours—more like five years; or seven, counting her newly-recovered memory—in her head.

"You close your eyes to sleep, Polka. You're really an idiot if you also forgot something as basic as that." She sits up straight within two seconds of his speech, snapping her head at the sound.

"N-Natsume!" True enough, the fire-caster was by her window, stretching his limbs. "Since when did your window get so small?" He didn't remember having this much difficulty getting in before.

"Since it was made to view the outside, not to allow perverts to trespass." Mikan glares at her so-called trespasser. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a mansion outside to return to? Or is it that your special star room can't satisfy you anymore?" Where was Natsume staying? She really didn't know. Since he and Ruka skipped grades and graduated ahead of the class, (she still fumes at the unfairness of it) they should be allowed to live outside of the Academy.

He smirks at her. "Scoot."

Every step Natsume takes towards the bed, Mikan inches back towards the edge of the headboard. By the time he stands by opposite side of the bed, she is at the other edge, embracing her knees to her chest, eyes shut tight. Mikan feels the mattress dip and waits for his next move. Nothing else happens.

She opens her eyes to see the young man lying prone on the opposite side, arms folded under his head, his red, stormy orbs concealed beneath the lids.

Mikan will never forget how Natsume gazed at her that afternoon on the beach while he was holding her, practically demanding her to remember him.

Natsume stays still, and she does the same. Now, instead of the ceiling, her eyes focus on the lad a few feet away.

After the reunion at the beach, she was passed on to so many people, she lost track of Natsume. She never really saw him nor talked to him after that. But now that he was there in her room, her thoughts refocused on him.

She was relieved and elated at the same time to know that the feelings she had of loving someone so deeply before, despite the lack of memory, was real. It was real, and it hasn't changed ever since. And by the way he reacted when she escaped from him earlier, it's the same for him too. More importantly, Natsume is alive.

What does this mean for them now?

"Natsume?" She inches closer and closer, enough to hear his even breathing, to feel his body heat radiating. With no response, she lies on her side, facing him. Her hands craved for contact, but she was afraid of breaking the moment. So she clenches it between them and whispers, "I remember our promise, you know. The one we made under the moon."

She tries to figure out if he heard her or not, but the lack of response makes her give up. Even so, his heat gives her comfort and his presence eases her mind. She relaxes and gives in to sleep, but not without a making a new vow.

"I'm keeping my promise, Natsume."

In the morning, she will wake up to find herself laying properly under the blanket, tucked in the arms of the young man she promised. She will freeze and freak out for five seconds and then he will tell her to shut up while he tugs her closer to him. They will remain as such for a few more hours before the day calls them to get up and get on with their lives.

When the night comes again, he will be back in her room, but this time coming through the door. She will not be surprised; rather, she will be scooting over with a grin at the sight of him, letting him claim his side of the bed. She will still be afraid to touch despite her craving, but she will not succumb to silence anymore. She will fill the night with stories of her life for the past five years and he will listen, giving out a snide remark here and there.

But they will always end up in each other's arms, bodies pressed close together. This night, tomorrow night, and for the rest of their lives.

Because it feels right. Because it's what's supposed to be. Because they are who they are.

She is unlikely to ever know that she was not the only one who renewed their vow that night. Because when she was deep in her sleep, he had lifted her to put her under the blankets, that young man with the wide shoulders and stormy eyes. That lad caressed her face with great longing and touched his lips to hers. He whispered his vow in a breath's width before slipping under the covers and gathering the young lady in his warmth.

And all was right in the world.

"For eternity, you are mine."

 **FIN  
** Review if you would. Constructive criticisms appreciated. Reasonable flames accepted.

That last line was from the manga. I wanted to write "little girl" instead of "young lady" because Natsume calls her _onnanoko_ (女の子) which is "little girl" but not everyone might get its significance.

Written on the thirteen-hour flight to Japan, triggered by re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga. This would have come out earlier if it weren't for my finals. I didn't expect myself to return to the GA fandom, but this was just screaming at me to get written.

 **Posted** : 050916 . 1020h  
 **Edited** : 080116 . 1520h  
Fixed some terminologies and logistics

* * *

 _ **Returning Home © applecherry™ May 2016**_


End file.
